The Promise of the Wolf
by Hunter062292
Summary: She was promised to be given to the wolf. Legend has it if the wolf finds true love he can become human forever.


The Promise of the Wolf

Chap1

Fear started coming over him as well as guilt if only he had known sooner, if only he could teleport, fly, or knew how to make her healing potions even though it wouldn't heal her at least it would take away the pain or for that matter help the baby. Maleeya the beloved fairy of the village was pregnant and very sick that night. Even though the night was damp and cool it did not relieve her ever growing fever. Her breath quickened and slowed, the pattern seemed worse every minute he took his eyes off her. Yes, this was the night Mathius the second leader of the Nadine village had to make a grueling choice. It was either watch his love die and burn her corpse in the morning or take her deep in the woods and ask for the wolf to heal her. It seemed easy but it was forbidden to consult or make dealings with the Wolves because they were consider evil forest spirits among the Nadine village, churches, cities ect. You get the idea. Anyway the moon was full that night which was perfect because only on a full moon can a wolf be in human form, but legend has it that if a wolf finds true love he can turn human whenever he wants or remain in human form forever. (By the way there is a difference between werewolf and Wolfens as there properly called in this world but that will be explained later.)

As Mathius looked at the moon cursing himself for not having any better ideas besides maybe racing in the old horse cart to the city hoping that the doctor there might have something to cure her but even there it was a long shot because of not only the distance to get there was nuts but there was no assurance that the city doctor would have a cure for Mayleea or the baby. As he thought over and over on what he should do. He then heard a whimpering moan, he rushed over to Maleeya tenderly taking her hand then taking the cool rag he had and as softly as he could wiped the beads of sweat from her face and neck she moaned and cooed painfully then slowly opened her eyes she looked up at Mathius her eyes met his and then he heard her inside his head it was just a faint, soft whisper but she was there all the same. She said "Mathius I know what your thinking and I don't want you to save me. I'm feel very weak so before I die…." Mathius cut her off "No! No! No! you will not say such things you'll make it out okay because it's not time for you yet. So I'll take you to the wolf he'll make you all better and everything will be fine. I love you Maleeya and I can't lose you now or the baby" his eyes began to water but he couldn't break his gaze from her yet "Mathius, my darling I love you so much, but you know as well as I do that the if the village were to find out about you dealing with the wolf, you would be killed and I would be exiled. So before I die you must save the baby even though she's not ready either at least she might have chance and at least you will have someone to care for while I'm gone." "I can't Mayleea, I can't let you die!" Mathius was becoming even more angry and frustrated with himself. How can he just watch his love and maybe even daughter die knowing he can save them, but he also knew saving both Mayleea and the baby wasn't going to come without a price. At this point though he could careless just so long as Mayleea and his daughter we're alive. She meant everything to him. Not only that a couple of times she had saved his life. During that time his life didn't even matter but even so she looked at him with those tender blue eyes took care of him, loved him, and made him see that life can be good and worth something and it was now worth something since he had her. Now she was about to give him a daughter. She put a hand over Mathius's clenched fist and smiled she then said "It will be alright I love you Mathius" Then she closed her eyes and faded out of his mind. He couldn't believe she could smile through all that pain and he knew she was hurting not only physically but in her heart. She had wanted to be a mother so badly and now her chance to be really happy and to raise a daughter is now gone because of some mysterious disease. Finally after a few moments Mathius got up splashed his face with some cold water grabbed the small cart he used for moving chunks of wood from the back of the cabin. As carefully as possible wrapped Maleeya in a dozen furs and wool blankets and carefully set her down in the cart . Before he went through the village with Maleeya he carefully mapped out how to get in and out through the back gate of the village and then mapped a couple of areas where the wolf would most likely be. He then packed some bread, water, dried meat, bow an arrow, then set out to find the wolf. He was surprised in a way on how quite the village was at night it was like a ghost town but of course it was loud, jumpy, and annoying during the day. Mathius became little nervous when the gate creaked open and practically echoed throughout the village. He looked bfore he shut the gate but no one came, not even the guards who are stationed inside towers in the four corners of the village. "Surprising" Mathius whispered to himself . As he slipped away into the damp night under the full moon he let out an unsteady sigh and started to pray in his mind that he could find the wolf and save Maleeya and his baby girl. (You see the village had an epidemic a disease unknown to them at first it seems like a common cold but later the coughing gets more severe which begins the, blood spewing, severe migraines and heart attacks, but I'm not the doctor of this village even though I am the nursing aid but that's because no one else wanted to do it or for that matter had the stomach to. By the way I'm Grisom, Charlie Grisom and I'm a Dwelf dwarf and elf mix )


End file.
